EB01 Tokonatsu Luck/Gallery
EB01 Tokonatsu Luck is the first Extra Booster of the ''Luck & Logic'' TCG. __TOC__ Gallery EB01-001.png|Comforting Waves Edge, Tamaki EB01/001 EB01-002.png|Under the Blue Sky, Tamaki EB01/002 EB01-003.png|Isolated Island Angel, Nina EB01/003 EB01-004.png|Sweet Teaser, Venus EB01/004 EB01-005.png|Sunny Paradise, Athena EB01/005 EB01-006.png|Shipwreck Rescue, Tamaki EB01/006 EB01-007.png|Shield Under the Blazing Sun, Yoshichika EB01/007 EB01-008.png|Rhythm of the South Winds, Emerada EB01/008 EB01-009.png|The Real Pleasures of Summer, Yoshichika EB01/009 EB01-010.png|First Swim in the Sea, Nina EB01/010 EB01-011.png|Time to Unwind EB01/011 EB01-012.png|Beautiful Utopia EB01/012 EB01-013.png|Tropical Flower, Yukari EB01/013 EB01-014.png|Floating Between the Waves, Yukari EB01/014 EB01-015.png|Russian Bomb, Veronica EB01/015 EB01-016.png|Drifting in the Tide, Mejiko EB01/016 EB01-017.png|Confined in the Shade, Mejiko EB01/017 EB01-018.png|Playful Water Drops, Nemesis EB01/018 EB01-019.png|Sailing Flap, Yukari EB01/019 EB01-020.png|Bewitching Body, Veronica EB01/020 EB01-021.png|Rollicking, Huang-Huang EB01/021 EB01-022.png|Tropical Snake, Quetzie EB01/022 EB01-023.png|M-Type Battle Equipment EB01/023 EB01-024.png|Sweetful Nectar EB01/024 EB01-025.png|Summer Adventure, Chloe EB01/025 EB01-026.png|Rising Expectations, Ashley EB01/026 EB01-027.png|Midsummer Dream, Ashley EB01/027 EB01-028.png|Cutting Through the Ocean Wind, Chloe EB01/028 EB01-029.png|Watermelon-Splitting Demon Spear, Olga EB01/029 EB01-030.png|Submarine Bomber, Chloe EB01/030 EB01-031.png|Perfect Body, Olga EB01/031 EB01-032.png|Vacationing Together, Lucifer EB01/032 EB01-033.png|Battle Princess of the Seas, Valkyrie EB01/033 EB01-034.png|Two Pillows, Enki EB01/034 EB01-035.png|Ripples of Nostalgia EB01/035 EB01-036.png|Egil's Valhöll EB01/036 EB01-037.png|Sky and Sea, Mana EB01/037 EB01-038.png|Dolphin Friend, Aoi EB01/038 EB01-039.png|Fluffy Summer, Aoi EB01/039 EB01-040.png|Carelessly Hit, Mana EB01/040 EB01-041.png|Land on the Water Carefully! Lucia EB01/041 EB01-042.png|Full Effort Crawl, Sieghard EB01/042 EB01-043.png|Splash Sniping, Mana EB01/043 EB01-044.png|Castle Designer, Sieghard EB01/044 EB01-045.png|Tag at the Beach, Lotta EB01/045 EB01-046.png|Midday Rest, Artemis EB01/046 EB01-047.png|Promised Rendezvous EB01/047 EB01-048.png|Brightest Azure EB01/048 SR EB01-001-SR.png|Comforting Waves Edge, Tamaki EB01/001 SR EB01-002-SR.png|Under the Blue Sky, Tamaki EB01/002 SR EB01-013-SR.png|Tropical Flower, Yukari EB01/013 SR EB01-014-SR.png|Floating Between the Waves, Yukari EB01/014 SR EB01-025-SR.png|Summer Adventure, Chloe EB01/025 SR EB01-026-SR.png|Rising Expectations, Ashley EB01/026 SR EB01-037-SR.png|Sky and Sea, Mana EB01/061 SR EB01-038-SR.png|Dolphin Friend, Aoi EB01/052 SR SP EB01-001-SP.jpg|Comforting Waves Edge, Tamaki EB01/001 SP EB01-013-SP.jpg|Tropical Flower, Yukari EB01/013 SP EB01-025-SP.jpg|Summer Adventure, Chloe EB01/025 SP EB01-061-SP.jpg|Sky and Sea, Mana EB01/061 SP SCR EB01-G001.jpg|Athena BT01/G001 SCR EB01-G002.jpg|Nemesis BT01/G002 SCR Rare Parallel EB01-003RP.png|Isolated Island Angel, Nina EB01/003 EB01-004RP.png|Sweet Teaser, Venus EB01/004 EB01-005RP.png|Sunny Paradise, Athena EB01/005 EB01-012RP.png|Beautiful Utopia EB01/012 EB01-015RP.png|Russian Bomb, Veronica EB01/015 EB01-016RP.png|Drifting in the Tide, Mejiko EB01/016 EB01-017RP.png|Confined in the Shade, Mejiko EB01/017 EB01-018RP.png|Playful Water Drops, Nemesis EB01/018 EB01-027RP.png|Midsummer Dream, Ashley EB01/027 EB01-028RP.png|Cutting Through the Ocean Wind, Chloe EB01/028 EB01-035RP.png|Ripples of Nostalgia EB01/035 EB01-036RP.png|Egil's Valhöll EB01/036 EB01-039RP.png|Fluffy Summer, Aoi EB01/039 EB01-040RP.png|Carelessly Hit, Mana EB01/040 EB01-041RP.png|Land on the Water Carefully! Lucia EB01/041 EB01-047RP.png|Promised Rendezvous EB01/047 Common Parallel EB01-006CP.png|Shipwreck Rescue, Tamaki EB01/006 EB01-007CP.png|Shield Under the Blazing Sun, Yoshichika EB01/007 EB01-008CP.png|Rhythm of the South Wind, Emeradas EB01/008 EB01-009CP.png|The Real Pleasures of Summer, Yoshichika EB01/009 EB01-010CP.png|First Swim in the Sea, Nina EB01/010 EB01-011CP.png|Time to Unwind EB01/011 EB01-019CP.png|Sailing Flap, Yukari EB01/019 EB01-020CP.png|Bewitching Body, Veronica EB01/020 EB01-021CP.png|Rollicking, Huang-Huang EB01/021 EB01-022CP.png|Tropical Snake, Quetzie EB01/022 EB01-023CP.png|M-Type Battle Equipment EB01/023 EB01-024CP.png|Sweetful Nectar EB01/024 EB01-029CP.png|Watermelon-Splitting Demon Spear, Olga EB01/029 EB01-030CP.png|Submarine Bomber, Chloe EB01/030 EB01-031CP.png|Perfect Body, Olga EB01/031 EB01-032CP.png|Vacationing Together, Lucifer EB01/032 EB01-033CP.png|Battle Princess of the Seas, Valkyrie EB01/033 EB01-034CP.png|Two Pillows, Enki EB01/034 EB01-042CP.png|Full Effort Crawl, Sieghard EB01/042 EB01-043CP.png|Splash Sniping, Mana EB01/043 EB01-044CP.png|Castle Designer, Sieghard EB01/044 EB01-045CP.png|Tag at the Beach, Lotta EB01/045 EB01-046CP.png|Midday Rest, Artemis EB01/046 EB01-048CP.png|Brightest Azure EB01/048 Category:Gallery